


A trip to Heaven

by cherryblossom



Series: Sins of High School Boys [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, closet idk, gintoki wipes cum on a dress, handjob, its too late im probably gonna regret posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossom/pseuds/cherryblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go to a party and then 7 minutes of heaven happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A trip to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this at 2 am, it's not betad I just hope you find some pleasure in this I just had an idea and then I wrote it. I hope this story at all makes sense

The air was thick and it reeked of alcohol. Along with that, a base coming heavy from the speakers across the crowded living room. Hijikata felt lost, parties wasn’t his thing, this was Kondo’s fault. Of course the gorilla had been stalking Otae again and overheard about her going to a party. And of course Hijikata was obligated to come along. And Okita was still too young, so when the gorilla man left him for Otae just to be rejected and beaten multiple times, Hijikata was alone.

Of course, Hijikata recognized a lot of people, many went to the same school, but not everyone. He went to the kitchen for a fourth can of beer that evening, he could feel the red of his cheek burning more intense as he took a gulp from the can.

”EVERYONE LET’S PLAY SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!” he could hear someone yelling from the living room followed by a loud crowd cheering drunken yeses. He followed people to the living room and joined around the circle on the floor that was made around an empty wine bottle.

The floor was messy and Hijikata ended up between a very manly lady, or maybe it was a ladylike man, he couldn’t tell in his intoxicated state. And a guy from a grade above him, sometimes accompanying him for a smoke on the rooftop when either of them skipped class. He didn’t even know the guys name, only that he always wore sunglasses. Even inside.

”Okay, so for those who don’t know the rules, you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to accompany for 7 minutes in the wardrobe. Doesn’t matter if it lands on a girl or a boy, you’re getting in there and you’re enjoying yourself. We have three wardrobes, so ya can’t back out, all clear?” a girl who stood up across the circle say. More yeses were heard. ”Awesome! So, who wanna start?” asked the girl and a girl with glasses and purple hair loudly said ”Me, me, me I wanna start!” along with raising her hand into the air. The girl was handed the bottle.

”Don’t be jealous now Gin-san”, she winked at a silver permhead. Gin-san … Gintoki? Gintoki was here? Even though his very recognizable hair, Hijikata hadn’t noticed him until now. His heart sped up a little and Hijikata blamed the beer he just finished off. 

”You could fuck a donkey for all I care”, was the reply she got Gintoki. But instead of getting offended, the girls eye’s just sparkled and she replied with a ”You’re so kinky Gin-san”, and so she spun the bottle.

It didn’t land on Gintoki, but just next to him. It landed on a longhaired guy that Hijikata recognized very well, they weren’t on each others good terms.

”Ahh, Zura you’re getting lucky!”, Gintoki mocked and pat the guys back.

”It’s not Zura it’s Katsura, and I don't know what you’re talking about”, he said and rose and then quickly disappeared behind a corner of some sorts, and the girl blushing very hard following him.

”Don’t worry, Gin-san, you’ll always be my number one”, she said and Hijikata could see Gintoki rolling his eyes.

A few more round went and Hijikata could feel himself sobering up. And then it was Gintoki’s turn.

”Oh, who might be the lucky one who get’s to be with Gin-chan today?” he looked around with a seducing gaze at the ladies around the circle. Some looked at him with disgust, others blushed. 

He gave the bottle a powerful spin and winked to a girl in the circle who blushed. That made her blush even more. And then the bottle stopped. And, oh. Oh no.

”First gay of today!!!” cheered some girls who obviously was fujoshi pervs. Hijikata looked across the circle and prepared himself to the permheads usual dead eyes, but was surprised.

”Meh, it coulda’ve been worse”, Gintoki said and walked over to Hijikata, offering him a hand. 

Having all eyes on him, he felt pressure and quickly rose and followed Gintoki to the wardrobe.

”Uh, are you sure, we’re both guys, we don’t have to …” Hijikata stuttered with his cheeks burning red.

”Nah, I don’t care, I just wanna get off, and you’re certainly not the worst alternative there are yah. You have quite the bitch attitude, but I like my partners wild”. 

Hijikata was just about to reply with something offensive when he was showed upon the wall with Gintokis lips on his own, desperately moving. Hijikata was shocked at first, but gave in to the kiss. He could feel himself growing down under, but he wasn’t alone because he could also feel Gintoki poking him in his thighs. 

”Let’s get this over with since we only have 7 minutes, after all”, Gintoki whispered into Hijikata’s ear and he swore he could feel the smirk in his voice. His breath hitched as he nodded ”okey”, to Gintoki who had started sucking on his neck.

He felt their his belt being unbuckled and the zipper of his pants go down. Then Gintoki stopped.

”I’ve been wanting to do this to you for a while”, he said softly, looking into Hijikatas eyes in the darkness. 

”Just shut up and do it, then”, Hijikata replied, too high on the feeling to even hear what he was saying, and so Gintoki sped up again, taking Hijikatas dick out of his boxers. 

”You’re big”, he whispered and started to stroke him. Hijikatas face was on fire as he let out soft moans. 

Then Gintoki took out his own and Hijikata kind of felt the need to punch him in the face. He had at least 2 more cm on the length than Hijikata and was way thicker. But he held himself back and hid his face in Gintokis neck. 

He felt the cold air around disappearing by the heath of Gintoki as their members touched along with the fingers of Gintokis hand. He started of slow, moving his hand up and down around them. Hijikata took deep breaths as he tried to hold back his voice. He noticed how nice Gintoki smelled and that only made him even harder.

Gintoki sped up and Hijikata could feel precum leaking. ”F-faster”, he moaned into Gintokis ear. And Gintoki did the same as they moaned in muffled harmony together.

”I’m, I’m gonna cum” Hijikata whimpered, as he felt himself getting closer and closer to orgasm.

”Me, too”, moaned Gintoki as the came together in Gintokis hand.

They both breathed heavy. And there were a knock on the wardrobe door.

”Guy’s your seven minutes is up, or do you want seven more?” they heard giggles.

”Nah, man, we’re good”, was Gintokis reply as he wiped himself off on a dress hanging besides them and had his dick tucked back into his pants. ”I’ll see you around, Mayora”, he whispered in Hijikatas ear.

And Hijikata was left alone in the closet, breathing heavy and wondering what the hell just happened.


End file.
